Tokyo Mew Mew Christas One-Shots
by taffybratz
Summary: My first oneshot - This may be connected to Tokyo Mew Winx but it won't feature the Winx's side or so on because this is mainly for Tokyo Mew Mew but it'll have mentions from it. The shippings are RingoxKisshu and PuddingxTart. Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the pictures.
1. Pudding and Tart Christmas

"So most humans have a tradition and it's to look at Christmas lights?" Tart asked Pudding, the lion monkey Mew nodding before smiling.

"Hai! And I was wondering if Taru-Taru would like to come see it with Pudding NaNoDa." the blonde girl replied.

The alien sweat dropped, unsure of what to say. Any other time he would tell her to stop calling him that nickname but seeing her so happily made him rethink of his actions. He had to think of a answer and fast, normally he'd ask his brothers but Pai went to meet Lettce somewhere and Kisshu went...somewhere to get a surprise for Ringo.

"Sure, I'd love to see the Christmas lights." Tart replied quickly then mentally face palmed, well looks like he'd have to go through with her.

Pudding smiled widely "Yay! Pudding will meet Taru-Taru at her house when it gets dark NaNoDa!" she said before running off to her house.

Tart sighed "What have I gotten myself into?" he thought.

Perhaps it'd be fun?

Perhaps though, he won't know until he sees the lights when Pudding possibkly literaly takes him everywhere in Tokyo.

He teleported to the Tokyo Tower and looked at the city from it's high point. He has to admit, this year has been an eventful one or him. Not only did him and his brothers formed an alliance with the Tokyo Mew Mew but also protect the city that they had attacked many times. Though he has to admit these new enemies were annoying, what made them more annoying is that they work in separate groups so it's three attacks everyday. Which annoyed him further. Not to mention their ego was too much for his taste, even him and his brothers didn't have THAT much ego.

But above all if he had to choose the most annoying group of enemies, it'd be the three witches. What was they called? Twix? Twist? Whatver they are called. The three witches were the most annoying, not only did they attack Pudding but also mock him and his brothers. And lets not get started on how they thought that he, Kisshu and Pai was weaklngs compared to him.

Tart smiled slightly as a memory came to him. The trio, coven, whatever a witch group is called, soon realized he and his brothers weren't weak but in fact stronger than them. Oh, how he loved the shock on their faces, espeically the blue one when her two sisters nearly got killed by them. It'd not only shut her big mouth but made him proud of that fight because of one thing...

They never harmed Pudding anymore, what they had was a tad of luck but next time they laid their hands on Pudding there wouldn't be any mercy. Espeically after what he heard what they did to her on Halloween and in battles.

He looked at the sky as a idea came to him "I can give Pudding a gift, but I don't know what she'll like. Maybe she'll like some candy?" he thought before teleporting away.

Later...

* * *

Pudding smiled as she stared at the box of hot chocolate "This'll be perfect for Taru-Taru NaNoDa!" she thought happily.

She was so excited, her first year with Taru-Taru as friends and not enemies. It had made her happy, all the fun times they had together. Fighting in battles together. The list continued on and it made her so thankful for the year she had.

She looked at the window "Pudding should get the hot chocolate ready for Tar-Taru NaNoDa." she thought, she went into the kitchen, got out the proper things needed then started making the hot chocolate.

 **Ding dong!**

Heicha went over and opened the door, she stared at the alien boy in front of her for awhile before asking "Are you Pudding onee-san's boyfriend NaNoDa?" while tliting her head to the side.

Tart blushed then shook his head "Le! Le! We're just good friends." he replied as he held his hands up.

Heicha stared at him, unconvinced before shrugging and letting him in "Onee-chan! Taru-Taru is here!" she called out.

"Coming!" Pudding's voice sounded.

Tart shutted the door then waited for Pudding, he blinked at her in confusion when she came out with two cups of a brown steaming liquid "What's that?" he asked.

"Hot chocolate NaNoDa." the lion monkey Mew replied and gave Tart a cup "Sensei will be watching you, Hanacha, Chinca, Lucha and Honcha NaNoDa." she yold Heicha who nodded in reply.

"Okay onee-san NaNoDa!" Heicha said then watched Pudding and Tart leave "I hope you two have fun, onee-chan." she thought.

* * *

"These are pretty amazing." Tart commented as he looked at the Christmas lights, his eyes sparkling at the colorful rainbow like ones.

Pudding smiled "Have you tried your hot chocolate yet Taru-Taru?" she said.

The alien looked at the cup of steaming liquid before he took a sip of it.

Then two more.

"This is good, did you make this yourself?" the brown haired alien asked as he looked at the yellow Mew.

"Hai, it's something my mom use to make when she was still alive." the blonde replied before her eyes had a far away look in them "We use to always look at the Christmas decorations and drink hot chocolate but after she died Pudding barely has time to look at the lights..." she said.

Tart frowned and bit his lip "Hey uhh, I got you something." he said then got out two chocolate bars from his pocket "Their not the best gifts but you like candy so I got you some." he said.

"Tar-Taru..." Pudding began, making the alien boy gulp nervously "It's perfect NaNoDa." she said and smiled happily.

"It...it is?" Tart asked, bewildered.

Pudding nodded "It'll go great with the chocolate NaNoDa!" she said in her usual cheerful tone.

Tart sighed in relief "Well here you go." he said and went to give the chocolate bars to Pudding but she only took one.

"You can have that one Taru-Taru." Pudding said and smiled.

Tart smiled in return "This candy isn't gonna eat itself then." he said.

Pudding nodded and started eating the chocolate bar while looking at the lights with Tart.

"Merry Christmas Pudding." Tart said as he looked at her.

"Merry Christmas Taru-Taru." Pudding said as she looked at Tart.

Up until nine o'clock they had looked at the lights. And for both kids, it was the most fun they've ever had and the most laughs they've ever had.

This was the best Christmas Pudding has had in a long time, and for Tart. The best first Christmas he've had.

And hopefully the next Christmas will be just as great.


	2. Ringo and Kisshu Christmas

**Okay here's the last shipping chapter. I offically call this the first ever Christmas story of the ship named AppleQuicheShipping!** **Also** **this takes place way after the current chapters, when I get far enough in Tokyo Mew Winx I'll mention the parts in this story. And yes, Yuki aka Ringo's pet penguin tries to set them up once she noticed her owner growing feelings for Kisshu.**

* * *

Ringo looked out the window of the house her and her older brother, Mashio, live in. She stared in amazement at the snow ""My first white Christmas ever." she thought and smiled then heard tiny feet walking to her, she looked down to see Yuki, her pet penguin walking to her.

"Thinking of a certain someone?" Yuki asked in a teasing tone.

The brown haired girl blushed brightly "N-Ne!" she replied quickly and looked away.

Ah yes, her alien friend. Kisshu. Now mind you, they became friends when the others were having a reuinion and introducing the aliens to Berry. But Kisshu didn't seem interested in meeting Berry, but he did seemed to act awkward around Ichigo. To her, it was rather nervous to talk to someone who almost killed her and turned her pet into a Chimera Anima but she soon got over that and became great friends. They even had some things in common.

But she didn't know at the time that she would develop a crush on the green haired alien. At first she thought it was a cold because later on, everytime they hung out she would start to feel fuzzy and feel nervous to the extreme for unknown reasons. It was only when she asked the other Mews and Mashio what was wrong with her.

She sighed and stared at the snow, being injected with DNA from Yuki and becoming a real Mew gave her slight immunity to the cold "It'd be next if Kisshu was here that way we can build snowmen, make snow angels and snuggle at the-" she cut her thoughts sort and shook her head "He probably still likes Ichigo or not like me back in that way. I got to remain friends, not scared him off." she thought.

"Ringo, I can tell your nervous about admitting your feelings to him but you need to someday." Yuki said softly as she waddled to her owner.

The brown haired girl looked at her pet penguin and picked her up "I know but I'm afraid of being rejected or ruining our friendship." she said.

"Ringo..." Yuki trailed off then sighed before a idea came to mind "How about we go play in the snow? The island never had any so why not celebrate it?" she said then smiled or try to with her beak when her owner's face lit up in happiness.

"Hai! I'll go dressed!" Ringo said happily and ran to her bedroom to change.

The penguin mentally grinned "Now to stall her long enough until Kisshu gets here." she thought.

* * *

Kisshu flew around Tokyo, looking for the right present for Ringo.

"I need to get a gift for Pengy-chan." Kisshu thought and looked around in shop windows when no one was looking "Her favorite colors are red, green and white..." he thought as he looked around through a shop window.

To be honest, if he had done this a year ago Ichigo probably would have finally liked him.

...Probably, she truly loves the tree-Aoyama.

The green haired alien kept flying until something caught his eyes.

It was a snow globe that was not just only red, green and white but also had penguin in it.

"This'll be perfect." Kisshu said then looked around the store, once he was sure no humans was there. He put the money on the counter and left with the snow globe.

Few minutes later...

* * *

Kisshu stared at the red snowflake wrapping on the snow globe happily"Pengy-chan's gonns love it!" he thought when a thought came to mind.

He had never acted this way about any other humans besides Ichigo before, could he...have developed feelings for Ringo?

Well it made sense, the way he started blushing around her and protecting her. Even nicknaming her. So it was truthful to say he had fallen in love with another human.

"Pengy-chan is cute...and she does hang with me as well as listen to my options and ideas unlike Ichigo...and she doesn't run away and despite how shy she is...stands up for me even if it causes others to look down on her" the alien thought, unknowningly blushing. Once he did realize he was blushing, he shook his head to get rid of it.

"How will I find out that she likes me back? Stalking her may chase her off like Ichigo..." he thought then got a idea "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" he said before teleporting away to get the one thing that would reveal if she likes him back.

Mistletoe.

* * *

Ringo laughed as she made snow angels, she sat up and smiled childishly "I feel like a kid again doing this. No wonder people perfer cold places than hot places for Christmas." she said happily.

Yuki nodded then noticed her owner getting up and walking to the door "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Inside to get some hot chocolate to drink, I think this'll be a great time to try some." the brown haired girl replied excitedly.

"Shoot!" Yuki thought and was about to say something when a voice called out.

"Pengy-chan!" Kisshu said and flew to Ringo.

Ringo turned atound and smiled "Hey Kish-chan." she greeted happily then noticed something he was hiding behind his back "What's that?" she asked.

"This? It's what I believe humans call a Christmas present." Kisshu said then handed her the wrapped snow globe.

The red Mew blinked before opening it.

And once she saw what it was, she smiled widely.

"Thank you Kish-chan! Thank you!" Ringo said happily and shook the snow globe lightly, excitment gleaming in her brown eyes as she watched the snow fall in it.

"So you like it?" the green haired asked as he watched her with a smile.

Ringo looked at her friend "Like it? I love it!" she said and hugged Kisshu.

"Then how about you give me my present?" Kisshu asked and slowly held up what looked like leaves with a red ribbon tied around the top of it.

The red Mew blinked at it, before she realized what it was.

It was mistletoe.

She would have said something but a pair of lips on her stopped her from saying anything. Her eyes widen for a bit before she closed them and kissed back.

"H-" Ichigo began as she walked to the backyard with Mint, Cheyenne and Berry, the four stared with their jaws dropped at what was happening.

"Let's not tell her we know until New Years." Cheyenne whispered then snuck away with her friends.

Once they finally parted, Ringo's face was as red as the bow she was wearing in her hair as she smiled "Best Christmas ever..." she thought.

Yuki sighed in relief and smiled at the two "Finally." she thought then went inside the house to give the two privacy.

Kisshu returned the smile and wrapped his arms around Ringo.

"Merry Christmas Pengy-chan."

* * *

Finish! Yes! ^o^ And that's the finale of the one shot story, I would of done the other ships but I had the most ideas for these three.


End file.
